


stop your crying baby, it'll be all right

by apricae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, Jedi Culture, Love Confessions, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (briefly), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/pseuds/apricae
Summary: It's... Difficult, hiding in the dark together. Sometimes the dark is nice, full of heat and affection. After, there's an important conversation to have. Hiding in the dark together is enough.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 409





	stop your crying baby, it'll be all right

Aboard the flagship _Negotiator._  
0100 hours. General’s quarters.

“Cody-”

His name ( _true name_ , the Mando in him screams, his true and _chosen_ name) is spoken in-between gasping, hitching breaths, and it’s never sounded this beautiful before. Nothing could sound anything short of holy when interspersed with Obi-Wan Kenobi’s shuddering pleas and moans, left to drift on the dark air in the bunk.

“Cody, please, _please_ ,” he groans, tossing his head this way and that, and Cody pulls away just to look. Just to see the electric-blue light of hyperspace play across Obi-Wan’s face, making coppery hair glint bright.

Taking his mouth away also conveniently denies Obi-Wan the release he’d been working himself towards increasingly frantically. Cody’s lips curl in a fond smile. 

Obi-Wan’s flushed chest heaves. The freckles on his smooth skin stand out even more like this, painted bright by the blood that rushes beneath his skin, drawn out by Cody’s attentive mouth and fingers - fingers he curls gently inside of him now, grinning wider when it makes Obi-Wan’s back arch, a muted yell flying from him before he can stop himself. 

Cody laughs, a warm and rumbling sound. 

“Cyar’ika, _shut up_ , you have to-” he presses his smile into Obi-Wan’s throat, sucking at the thin skin over his collarbone. “You have to be quiet, love.”

“Have you no- _ah-_ no mercy?”

Oh, how easy it is to ruin him. How wrecked he sounds, voice strained and cracking. No _Jetii_ control in sight, to Cody’s great pleasure. Obi-Wan claps a hand over his mouth when Cody kisses down his breastbone and fucks into him with his fingers, those lovely sounds muffled beneath his sweaty palm. 

He likes not to think about _why_ they have to be quiet. 

“Maybe I don’t,” Cody indulges, knowing Obi-Wan needs it rough tonight. He’s already drawn it out as long as they can both stand, undressing him painfully slowly and taking his sweet time making him ready. “Maybe I should just leave you here like this, all needy and desperate…”

He pretends to toy with the idea, but they both know it’s all but impossible; he can never resist the welcoming embrace of his _jet’ika_ , can never resist pleas in that neatly rounded Coruscanti accent, can never give Obi-Wan anything but all he has and is. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan says again, looking moments from yanking him closer with the Force. “In me. _Now_.”

Resisting is the furthest thing from his mind. 

So he flips him, kisses his way across freckled shoulders even while he teases at him with fingertips, never fully entering, elusive and not quite enough. Obi-Wan spreads his knees further, the sheets bunching up. 

“ _Please_.”

Cody sucks a bright-purple bruise into Obi-Wan’s shoulder and fucks him, achingly slow, devastatingly hard, as Obi-Wan starts to shudder in his hold. He digs his fingers into one strong thigh, tugging it further open to allow himself between, grins against Obi-Wan’s curving spine. 

“Beautiful, _jet’ika, ner’jetii, ner’cyare-_ ” A stream of secret loving words even as he pushes his fingers into that soft wet mouth, praises him as he mutes whines and moans with his hand, feverishly leaving kisses at the nape of his neck.

“Obi-Wan,” he gasps at last, that beautiful name heavy on his tongue, and he laughs because if he doesn’t he’ll cry, his insides screaming _I love you, I love you, you’re mine, mine, yes yesyes_ **_yes_** _-_ “ _Obi-Wan_.”

It must be a _Jetii_ thing because when Cody laughs, his heart full of big and beautiful things he can't quite say out loud, Obi-Wan shivers all over and comes hard, his shoulders arching away, voice breaking down into overstimulated half-sobs when Cody doesn’t stop, just pushes him into the pillow and fucks him through it, until he too is undone and the world goes soft fuzzy-white at the edges as his orgasm catches him sudden and intense. Their breath and warmth mingling, skin sticking to skin and his head blissfully empty, Cody feels whole.

—

“I- I can’t…” Obi-Wan starts to speak, and Cody realises he sounds like he's on the verge of tears. He curls around Obi-Wan from behind, still rocking against him gently, drawing out the last breathy threads of their pleasure. Holds him, tight, lets him cling.

When everything is still, the bunk air feels stale. He feels the ship humming far beneath them. 

He feels Obi-Wan breathe in sharply.

“...You know that I can't be _yours_. Not fully. I cannot belong to anyone, and I _cannot_ allow anyone to be more important than the rest of the world, than my duty. It isn't my way." His voice goes soft and slightly strained. "But I want you to know– Whatever I _can_ give is already yours."

Cody doesn’t dare to speak - they’ve never broached this topic. Never dared to step too close to the thousand things keeping them hidden in the dark of Obi-Wan’s quarters.

When Obi-Wan turns around, his eyes are full of fear. His hand finds Cody’s cheek, his thumb stroking the scar that curls around his brow bone.

“I hope… That can be enough, Cody. I hope that you can take what I am able to give you - I would not ask anything more in return.”

Cody can only watch as everything bright and lovely in the universe blinks away tears, apologising to him for their love.

“ _This_ , right here? I’m allowed to give you this, but-”

The rest goes unspoken, and Cody is thankful for that. He knows. 

So he puts his arms around those bruised and freckled shoulders and tugs him a little closer, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex and tea and ozone. 

“That’s more than enough.”

It’s Cody’s turn to fight tears, only he loses - they fall into that soft auburn hair. He doesn’t find it in him to care, not when they’re taking down all their walls anyway. 

“Obi-Wan… I love you _because_ you’re Jetii. Not in spite of it. I’m glad, I… Just to have this - It’s _enough_.”

It hurts, a little, to know that Obi-Wan thought he’d want to _own_ him, have him, keep him from the destiny that stands written in those perfect blue eyes clear for all to see. It’d be like trapping a beautiful bird and not expecting it to die.

“I’d never ask for more than this,” he barrels on, trying not to think of the fact that he just told Obi-Wan _I love you_ for the first time. “Not like I can ask you to _marry_ me, can I?”

This, too, goes unspoken. _Because you’re Jetii. Because I’m not a person. Because we’re at war_. 

Obi-Wan kisses his clavicle and laughs wetly. Cody thinks he might die.

“I’ve made vows, before,” Obi-Wan says in a soft voice. “To the Order. To Anakin, when he was my Padawan. I don’t know any vows I could make to you, but I don’t need them. Not for this.”

“I’ll teach them to you. After the war.”

 _After the war_ – it’s such an entirely foreign concept, but the promise feels good. Feels like an anchor. Feels like the future might be worth seeing, if it’s beside the best man he’s ever known.

It’s enough.


End file.
